Book 1: The Svorsvian Ranger
by evanlyncassandraaltman
Summary: She never knew her own parents or her own name all she knew was hatred and loneliness her whole life, is she nnow willing to trust and become a ranger? (Retry)
1. Prologe

She stood gazing in awe on the deck of the _WolfWill_ as it gently sailed away from the island of Svorsvia. The island she knew almost too well. She had grown up as a chattel in the island of Svorsvia to a man of the name of "Jacob Black" before she turned to the age of fifteen and was used as a female gladiator where she meet a young teenager girl in the arena by the name of "Maddie Altman" who had been captured from Araluen by the Svorsvians and taken to Svorsvia and was also used as a female gladiator.

After fighting as a gladiator for about five months and somehow managing to live through that time were saved by a band of Skandias, three rangers, a knight, and (somewhat surprisingly to her) a princess by the name of "Cassandra Altman," who had all defeated the Svorsvians and freed the slaves from their bondages and allowed them to go wherever they pleased. She had decided to go back with Maddie to Araluen, and right now she was uncertain of her decision of going to a new place, but she would not for the whole entire world would ever step one foot on that island or stay there one moment, that Island and the people there had shown her nothing but hatred and loneliness her whole entire life.

She gave one last bleak look at the island that she hated, then turned around and gazed lonesomely at Maddie who was now talking with her mentor, mother, father, and with one of the other mysteries ranger. She smiled wistfully as Cassandra hugged her daughter for the second or third time that day. She had never known her mother or father who had died fighting as gladiators when she was only a baby, but she had always imagined her mother short, with long wavy Auburn hair, and kind soft dark green emerald eyes just like her own eye, and for her father she imagined him tall, with dark short brown hair, and humble dark brown eyes, she on the other side was short, slender, with short Bolzano Brown hair, and a shocking right dark green emerald eye with a left white dull eye which she was blind in and also had a scar running down it, it had become that way when she was fighting in the arena as a gladiator at the beginning of the week. She winced as she remembered the short curved sword slitting roughly through her left eye, then touched the bandage which now covered her injured left eye.

After fighting as a gladiator for about five months and somehow managing to live through that time were saved by a band of Skandias, three rangers, a knight, and (somewhat surprisingly to her) a princess by the name of "Cassandra Altman," who had all defeated the Svorsvians and freed the slaves from their bondages and allowed them to go wherever they pleased. She had decided to go back with Maddie to Araluen, and right now she was uncertain of her decision of going to a new place, but she would not for the whole entire world would ever step one foot on that island or stay there one moment, that Island and the people there had shown her nothing but hatred and loneliness her whole entire life. She gave one last bleak look at the island that she hated, then turned around and gazed lonesomely at Maddie who was now talking with her mentor, mother, father, and with one of the other mysteries ranger. She smiled wistfully as Cassandra hugged her daughter for the second or third time that day. She had never known her mother or father who had died fighting as gladiators when she was only a baby, but she had always imagined her mother short, with long wavy Auburn hair, and kind soft dark green emerald eyes just like her own eye, and for her father she imagined him tall, with dark short brown hair, and humble dark brown eyes, she on the other side was short, slender, with short Bolzano Brown hair, and a shocking right dark green emerald eye with a left white dull eye which she was blind in and also had a scar running down it, it had become that way when she was fighting in the arena as a gladiator at the beginning of the week. She winced as she remembered the short curved sword slitting roughly through her left eye, then touched the bandage which now covered her injured left eye.

She gave one last bleak look at the island that she hated, then turned around and gazed lonesomely at Maddie who was now talking with her mentor, mother, father, and with one of the other mysteries ranger. She smiled wistfully as Cassandra hugged her daughter for the second or third time that day. She had never known her mother or father who had died fighting as gladiators when she was only a baby, but she had always imagined her mother short, with long wavy Auburn hair, and kind soft dark green emerald eyes just like her own eye, and for her father she imagined him tall, with dark short brown hair, and humble dark brown eyes, she on the other side was short, slender, with short Bolzano Brown hair, and a shocking right dark green emerald eye with a left white dull eye which she was blind in and also had a scar running down it, it had become that way when she was fighting in the arena as a gladiator at the beginning of the week. She winced as she remembered the short curved sword slitting roughly through her left eye, then touched the bandage which now covered her injured left eye.

Maddie saw the young fifteen-year-old girl standing off at a distance watching them with such a forlorn look that would pierce anyone's heart whoever would stop and look at her. They others followed Maddie's gaze to see a lonely girl just standing there watching them with a forlorn look. As soon as she noticed them looking at her she quickly turned away, hoping and praying that they had not noticed her long.

Cassandra turned to Maddie and asked, "Who is she?"

"That's a girl I meet while I was fighting as a gladiator," Maddie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What's her name?"

Maddie glanced at her mother and answered, "She does not have one."

"Does she have a family?" This time, it was Will who asked the question.

"Not from what she has said to me," Maddie replied.

Will remembered how hard it was for him not to have a family or even know his own last name. His thoughts were broken by a horrible noise coming from Halt who had been leaning over the railing since the had started.

* * *

 **Ok It worked. :D**


	2. Chapter 1

She aroused to the sound of shouting which could only come from the rowdy burly Skandians. Sighing as she slowly got out of the bunk that she was using, then hastily put on her outer clothing and slipping on her well-worn and overgrown boots that she had for who knows how long. Before long she was walking softly up the wooden stairs which lead to the top of the deck, opening the door and stepping wobbly onto the deck as it road over another decent sized wave. Then glancing around and noticing Maddie who was enjoying the breeze on the opposite side of the ship where Halt was leaning over the railing while one of the burly Skandians was talking to him rather loud about food. Walking a bit giddily over to Maddie.

"Hey," Maddie said smiling looking down at the young girl.

"Hi..." The girl replied but she did not look into Maddie's eyes.

"Glad you could come with us." Maddie tried again to talk to her.

She nodded her head.

"Your eye feeling any better?" Maddie asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

She glancing at Maddie, but never looking into her eyes, then nodded her head.

Her thoughts began to drift off from her eye to if she had really made the right decision to go to Araluen, she did not fully trust herself to say that she had made the right decision to go or not as if Maddie read her thoughts she said, "You're really going to like Araluen."

Glancing up at Maddie, but never looking into her eyes, she smiled, then sighing, "If only I could believe that myself." She thought to herself.

"Hey, girls," Cassandra said walking up to them.

Maddie raised an eyebrow since when was she a "girl."

Cassandra gave a warning glance at Maddie before turning to smile at the young fifteen-year-old girl.

"I am Cassandra, Maddie's mother." She put a stressed into the word "mother" while giving a glance at Maddie.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." She said never looking into her eyes.

"Please call me Cassandra or Evalyn if your prefer."

"Yes, ma'am..." She shifted uncomfortably still not looking in her eyes, added, "Evalyn."

Breaking their conversation they heard a yell of surprise coming from the Skandian who had been having a time of his life over by Halt, entail Halt knocked the large Skandian helmet of his head and was now threating to drop in in the sea.

"Don't you dare." The Skandian said in an alert tone of voice.

Halt gave a small smile that never reached his eyes and started to let go of the burly Skandians helmet, the Skandian went to try and grab his helmet from Halt, but when he made his move Halt dropped it into the Sea.

"Oops." Halt said with a careless tone.

The Skandian went to throw a punch at Halt, Halt ducked causing the burly Skandian to punch the thin air, then trying again he failed, to add to his anger Halt throw a double punch under the Skandian's chin then sliding to the left and ducking as the Skandian throw a left side punch at Halt.

"Give it up already Ebrek." One of the Skandians by the name of Svengal shouted.

Ebrek glanced over at his captain, then glaring at Halt he turned around and walked off muttering angry words about Halt. Halt, on the other hand, looked very pleased with himself.

"Old men should not go fighting people." Said the tallest of the rangers with thick brown hair with gray hairs sprinkled in his hair.

"Oh really." Halt said now raising an eyebrow at him then added, "Like your getting any younger."

"Actually, unlike you I am." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, really Gilan I would watch your words," Ebrek called out.

"Yes, Gilan watch your words." Halt said in a low voice, which would advise Gilan to shut it, but Gilan was Gilan.

"Salty pickles do sure sound good right now," Gilan said with a playful smile now spreading widely across his face,

Halt turned green as his stomach turned on him once more the quickly leaning over the railing of the ship to vomited.

"You really cruel to poor old Halt," Cassandra called out to Gilan with the same playful smile across her face.

Just then one of the Skandian's thought it was the best time to call out that breakfast was ready.

Halt quickly leaned over the railing again.

The young girl, on the other hand, rushed over to the people who were getting breakfast ready to put on the fold out wooden table. Taking some of the plates with food on it, balancing it on her arms, walked over to the others, she laid a plate down in front of Cassandra but still never looked into her eyes or anyone else, before she could lay a plate down in front of somebody else Cassandra took a hold of her arm, but not roughly.

"You don't need to do this." She said with a motherly voice. Cassandra knew that she thought it was her job to serve everyone and bend to their wishes and expecting to get punished if she didn't. Cassandra hated seeing this young beautiful girl serving people like a slave, scared and trying to please them.

"Yes, ma'am...Evalyn." The young girl replied slightly embarrassed and confused by being told that she did not need to being serving them, all her life entail she was sent to fight five months ago was told to and to serve and to obey and if you did not do what you were told or messed up even if it was just a little bit you were to be punished whether that was to be whipped or locked up without food and waters for days. Not sure now what to do and feeling all eyes on her, she shifted nervously causing her to accidentally dropped the plates. Fear and dreaded filled her eye, quickly stopping down to pick up the pieces of the broken plates half expecting to be dragged away to be whipped or be kicked over and over, but instead Gilan one of the rangers bet down to help her, she was slightly surprised that anyone would help her especially since she had broken the plates and dropped the food on the floor. Gilan smiled at the young girl trying to reinsurer she but she never looked at him only kept her eyes on the floor as she picked up the glass and food.

"Why is he not kicking me? why is no one angry with me?" These thoughts flooded her mind, she was utterly confused and stumped.

"Maybe he is just waiting for you to clean up the mess." A cloud of doubt filled her mind as she thought that.

"But then why would he be helping me?" She felt a little relieved with that thought in her mind, but it still didn't help her with her confusion of why he was helping her.

Little she knew was that no wanted to hurt her or treat her as a slave, which was part of the reason why she was not sure about going to Araluen and the other half was that she did not know if she had made the right decision about going.

* * *

 **Sry I did not do double spacing. :(**


	3. Chapter 2

"Land ahead!" Called out one of the Skandians.

Her stomach turned as she heard the words, then glancing towards the direction where the Skandian was pointing she saw a small island approaching them quickly as the WolfWill glided swiftly across the sea. She saw as the got closer to the island that it was bare without greenery of any kind, it had tall mountains that reached to the heavens with snow covering the tips of it, it had a rather small village but it looked inviting and cozy.

The boat hit the island with a hard thud snapping her out of her thought as she stumbled awkwardly a bit across the deck of the ship as it came to a sudden stop she quickly reached out and grasped the railing to brace herself from falling. She turned red as she heard one of the Skandians chuckling at her awkward sudden movements to grab the railing and stop herself from falling onto the deck.

She walked awkwardly down the ramp of the ship onto the ground, she felt as if almost she could not walk, Maddie must have felt the same way because she was also stumbling about. She stumbled over to a fallen log and sat down upon it, Maddie followed closes behind her over to the log as well and sat down.

"I feel like I am just now learning how to walk," Maddie exclaimed as she set herself down on the log.

"Are you?" The old ranger by the name of Halt teased.

"Will at least I am not learning how to control my stomach." Maddie quickly shot back at him.

Halt raised an eyebrow and replied to her, "Is that so?"

Maddie nodded her head with great confidence not even seeming fazed by the raised eyebrow and the warning look he gave her.

She glanced at Maddie then at the old ranger who stood there still with an arched eyebrow. She felt a little uneasy by the way Maddie was talking to the older ranger as a slave she learned when she was very young that you were never allowed to tease or reply with a witty remark to anyone without being whipped than locked up all by yourself without food or water for about three or four days depending on what you replied back at them with. But to her surprise, the old ranger just shook his head and walked off muttering something about how younger people should have more respect for their elders. Maddie turned her head and smiled at her. She looked at Maddie with a confused expression on her face, but never looked into her eyes,she hesitated before asking her quietly, "Why did he not hurt you?"

Maddie looked at the young girl with mingled look of surprise before it seemed to dawn on her what she meant and hurriedly answered her, "Halt would never hurt anyone he may sound like an angry bear but he is really as gentle as a lamb."

She slowly nodded her head to Maddie's answer then fear struck her face she apologized to her, "Sorry Maddie."

Maddie was confused with the girl's sudden apology to her.

"What on earth are you apologizing for?"

"I-I asked you a question..."

"And what is so wrong about that."

The girl shifted uncomfortably before answering softly, "It's not my place or duty to know why things are happening or what is going on."

"And who told you that?"

"Master..." She was referring to the man by the name of "Jacob Black" he had had been her slave master for sad lonely fifteen years of her life she had spent every day when she had belonged to him working either in the house or in the fields where it was hard work all the time.

"Will don't listen to that fool you no longer belong to him and you never will," Maddie said

She kept her head bent down she was not sure whether she should agree with Maddie she had the brands which claimed her as his property.

* * *

"This will be you lady's room." The young teenaged girl gestured towards the decent sized room, it was furnished with three small beds, two wooden chairs, a rocking chair, a small round table, and of in the right corner a tub for bathing with a metal pipe leading up to it for water to fill it up.

"Thank you," Cassandra said politely to the young girl. The girl blushed slightly and nodded her head, "Your welcome miss I hope you will enjoy your stay." She quickly turned around and whisked away down the hall.

Maddie plopped down onto one of the feathered beds and let out a huge sigh.

"Will I am glad to see you're enjoying yourself," Cassandra said smiling at her.

"It's way better than that stinking Skandian ship," Maddie replied. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "Will at leat that stinking ship got you out of Svorsvia."

Maddie blushed deeply at Cassandra's witty reply.

She watched quietly not really sure what to do as Cassandra and Maddie chat back and forth about the long ride on the tiresome yet helpful Skandian ship.

"I am glad you came for me," Maddie said softly as she remembering how horrible it was in Svorsvia. Cassandra couldn't help herself as a tear rolled down her face she quickly leaned over and hugged Maddie and whispered softly in her ear, "I will always come for you always." Then in a few short moments daughter and mother were hugging and sobbing.

"I thought you were never going to come for me!" Maddie cried out, "I thought I was going to die there!"

"Hush, hush," Cassandra said soothingly into Maddie's ear, "Everything is fine now."

"I about died! How can everything be just fine!" Maddie cried out louder her words were mixed with hurt, pain, sorrow, confusion, and anger.

"There, there I am here," Cassandra said softly stroking Maddie's hair short blonde hair while Maddie wept and babbled on her shoulder.

She stood there still watching as the scene unfolded before her, her own feelings wishing to be released in a mother's arms. Tears sprang to her eye as Cassandra told her daughter once again that she would always come for her, she knew that no one would ever come for her.


End file.
